This invention pertains generally to peristaltic pumps. More specifically, this invention pertains to eccentric roller peristaltic pumps which engage a fluid tube between the roller and a platen to establish a moving zone occlusion along the tube. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for the infusion of medical solutions to a patient.